


【贾尼】Love Me Like You Do如你所愿

by Dimension_Zeroinger



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, jarny, 贾妮, 贾尼 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimension_Zeroinger/pseuds/Dimension_Zeroinger
Summary: A question that Tony Stark needs to ask his artificial intelligence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will like this story!  
> JAR will come back!

【贾尼】Love Me Like You Do  
“什么是情侣，贾维斯？”  
托尼·斯塔克端起咖啡抿了一口，左手仍然不见停歇的在全息激光键盘上敲着，这样一句问话就毫不经意地从他嘴边溜出来，大约也没指望得到回答。  
但是这样一个漫不经心的问句却给不远处正在埋头于面前的机械模型的人工智能造成了不小的困扰，他浅色的眉毛都不由自主的轻轻蹙了起来。由于很难给出自己的答复，贾维斯直接给出了网络上漂浮着的几千几万个解释中的一种：  
“所谓情侣就是一对相爱的、不可分离的人，他们之间经常会进行交换礼物、约会等活动，其中还经常会有性方面的活动，sir。”他思考了一下，“就像您和您的封面模特们一样。”  
可惜他的回答显然不让他的sir感到满意。托尼对着屏幕上的代码摇了摇头，一挥手关掉了界面。  
“所以……你认为两个人满足什么样的条件，我们可以说他们是一对情侣？”  
贾维斯不用抬起眼睛看就知道托尼已经走到了他的旁边，sir将重心压上实验台的时候传感示数直观的告诉了他托尼正以一种堪称骚包的姿势坐在实验台上，一条腿用膝关节包住实验台棱角分明的边缘，另一边脚尖有一下没一下地点着地面，双腿毫不在乎地分开，双手交叠在一起撑在两腿之间露出的钢化玻璃桌面。  
“思想？物质？性？你更喜欢从哪个开始讨论呢，Jar？”  
静默。  
三秒之后，人工智能发现sir完全没有放过自己的意思，相反地，托尼甚至凑得更近了，一双棕色的大眼睛进入了贾维斯无可避免的视线范围之内。他被迫放下手里的机械零件，显然有点不自在。托尼勾起一个自己都没意识到的微笑，他的Jar讨厌答不上来问题的感觉。  
“如果要我来说，性显然不是其中一个条件——既不充分也不必要。”贾维斯促狭眯起的眼里很快掠过一丝冰凉的笑意，“这一点还多亏了您的言传身教。”  
但是他的主人只是毫不在乎地耸了耸肩：“看起来你对此颇有微词，Jar，你藏得很不错——不过我还期待更多。”  
“物质——您提到了物质，但是我认为也许我们应该称为生活。”贾维斯看上去有点烦恼地咬了咬下唇，人造的皮肤上短暂的横过一道平直的白线，“情侣通常分享他们的生活并彼此依赖。”  
“就像我们一样？”  
他的造物主不按套路出牌的问题似乎再次打了他一个措手不及。“那是必要但不充分的条件。”他回答，眼神微微闪烁，“就像我们共享生活但不是情侣一样，sir。”  
托尼歪过一边的唇角，有样学样地捏起一副某有生之年系列英剧里大反派的腔调评价道：“很好，还有呢？”  
“也许是思想比较相近——高度和想法？”  
贾维斯艰涩地吐出来这么一句跟他自身的特性相去甚远的话。作为完全的另一个物种，人工智能的思维模式与人类永远不可能相同。  
“难道我们不符合这个条件吗，Jar？”  
田纳西的雪夜。  
沉入水中的时候及时伸出的机械臂。  
从复仇者联盟大厦顶端下坠时刻拥抱住他的战甲。  
唯一一个陪他踏上深入太空很可能有去无回的旅途的贾维斯。  
只有贾维斯永远知道他在想什么。  
托尼仔细端详着贾维斯几乎没有波动的表情，知道他也在回忆着同样的过去。最后还是贾维斯先开口：  
“所以……您认为还有哪个必要条件呢，sir？”  
“当然还有，Jar，百密一疏了不是吗？”托尼轻声笑起来，凑到了人工智能管家耳边，每一次温热的呼吸都喷在贾维斯白皙的人造皮肤上。  
“还有，他们必须双方都承认这段关系。”  
他看到贾维斯蓝眼睛里的光芒流动起来，人工智能已经洞悉了他的sir的小把戏。贾维斯抬起头，两人的双唇的距离近在咫尺。  
“Sir，超人工智能贾维斯向您申请拥有一位恋人的权限。”  
“哦，Jar，你挑中了谁？”  
“您，sir。”  
“批准，权限已生效。”  
然后他们的双唇相遇。  
END


End file.
